The present invention relates to a racket handle; more particularly, it relates to an improved racket handle which can be easily put on the handle and makes the users grip comfortably.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and 2, accordingly, the racket frame 10 is made of single piece constructed carbon graphite. However, the conventional racket handle 20 is made by the steps as follows: put the handle part 101 in a structural form molding machine which is poured into liquid polyurethane foam (commonly called PU foam), then heat the handle part 101 with the polyurethane foam in 70.degree. C. three minutes, take the racket frame 10 out of the structural form molding machine; the conventional racket handle 20 is formed. A single piece plastic injection molded end cap of the handle 21 is inserted over the conventional handle 20. A plurality of securing tacks 22 are provided for nailing the end cap 21 and the conventional handle 20 together. A strip of adhesive tape 40 is provided for wrapping up the conventional handle 20.
According to the above-mentioned process of manufacturing, it is not difficult to discover that this manner takes a lot of time and cost; moreover, the hardness of the polyurethane foam is about 90 degrees (in Shore Hardness A) when the polyurethane foam congeals, and this hardness makes the user feel uncomfortable when he grasps the conventional handle 20. Again the end cap 21 is made by single-piece plastic injection, and the hardness of the end cap 21 is even higher than that of the conventional handle 20. When the player wants to make his serve powerful, usually he will grasp the racket with the end cap 21 in his palm, in this way the effective swinging radius of his arm and the racket will be increased. However, the hardness of the end cap 21 not only causes pain to the player's palm but would also cause callus to form.